memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Vortex (episode)
Article title Could we move this to Vortex (episode), as to make way for Vortex. The latter one can describe the phenomenon. -- Redge 12:37, 28 Jun 2004 (CEST) I second that... it probably should be moved, just in case someone wants to write an article on a Vortex, but I'm not sure if any have actually been mentioned as such. zsingaya 21:27, 10 Jul 2005 (UTC) There was a Chamra vortex mentioned in this episode.... Tiberius 12:36, 11 August 2006 (UTC) Hitchcock homage? Can anyone describe the Hitchcock homage that's in the background information section? Thanks 17:45, 27 June 2007 (UTC) : I was wondering about that myself – Bertaut 19:56, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Odo's injury We see in that Odo can easily allow solid objects to pass through his body, why did he not change his shape to avoid being hit by the rock. More importantly, Odo doesn't have normal internal organs. It isn't believable that he would be susceptible to head injuries like the rest of us solids. I think this should be mentioned in the background information. Any any additional support would be appreciated. (Vince 17:03, 7 March 2008 (UTC)) : Interesting points, but if you start to look at Odo's shapeshifting abilities from a logical real world perspective, you're going to find all kinds of problems. For example, what happens to his communicator when he shifts? It's a real communicator, so when he shifts into a rat or a glass, where does it go? In "The Forsaken", when he's melting in the lift, why is his uniform not affected, it's 'part' of him after all, as is clearly established in "The Die Is Cast"? I agree, your points are valid, but I think if we start nitpicking Odo, we'll be opening up a rather sizeable can of worms! How is his mass distributed is another question? In "Vortex" for example, he's light enough for Rom to carry on a tray, but so heavy that Croden has trouble lifting him up? Receiceving a head injury is a stretch, but I think it's just one of those 'don't ask too many questions' type things that you find a hell of a lot of in Star Trek (the universal translator is my favorite - what a preposterous genius idea!) – Bertaut talk 17:22, 7 March 2008 (UTC) I suppose you're right. We can just chalk that up to first season bugs not yet being worked out. (Vince 17:38, 7 March 2008 (UTC)) ::I don't remember well enough, but, was he hit from behind? He probably has to consciously defend himself. If he was too slow, or unaware, then he probably was solid instead of actively shifting to absorb/avoid the blow, and got clobbered hard enough to rattle whatever internal structure he does have. He's not invincible. TribbleFurSuit 20:15, 7 March 2008 (UTC) No its a small avalanche from overhead and he clearly sees it comming. I think Bertaut sumed it up pretty well. (Vince 21:31, 7 March 2008 (UTC))